


matching making 101

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Commissioned Art, Drabbles, M/M, Slice of Life, matchmaking pokemon, thor's all-speak means he can understand pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: Anonymous asked: may i ask for a stevetony pokemon story? i would like to add in a 101 dalmatians inspired because their pokemon love one another, which adds in the chemistry of steve and tony. thank you!





	1. Chapter 1

Thor looks at the Captain and Stark, how they’re bickering over some new modification Stark wants to do to the Captain’s suit, and then to their respective pokemon peacefully napping together in the corner. 

Ah, but they’re awake now. Stark’s liepard is awake and is aggressively grooming the new rockruff that the Captain caught only a few days ago, who is obviously pleased with the affection being lavished on him. Stark’s rowlet is sleeping in her usual spot high above the others. And the Captain’s silver eevee is playing with Stark’s sylveon. It’s a confusing contrast. Thor’s been making quiet observations of how both men interact and how their pokemon behave. While the two men bicker, argue, and tease each other frequently, their pokemon take to each other like old friends. 

He’s pondering how something like this happens, and Jane’s theory how the way pokemon interact shows the truth of how a relationship is between people, when he overhears the eevee ask, “_Are you ready?”_

_“As I’ll ever be,” _the sylveon responds before gracefully rising to its paws.

Blinking in confusion, Thor watches the pair dart over to their humans, who are now aggressively poking at the tablet between them. They haven’t noticed the pokemon hurrying over and realize their presence too late, after sylveon deliberately winds his between their legs and sends them crashing into each other. Thor winces as the pair fall to the ground with a heavy thud and matching exclamations of surprise, which get muffled into surprised noises.

He’s quick to rise on his feet and lean forward on the island, asking, “Are you alright?”

Eevee darts off Stark’s head liquid-quick and Stark pulls away from the Captain’s face with an audible smack. Thor’s eyes widen in surprise, glancing between the eevee who is racing to hide between sylveon’s legs, and the men who are turning red.

“_Why did you do that?” _Thor asks the pokemon pair.

“_He’ll never admit to liking Steve or worrying about him. It’s faster if he acts on his feelings,” _the fairy-type pokemon explains.

“_And Steve doesn’t think he’s good enough and over compensates. And he keeps thinking Tony doesn’t like him so.”_

“_And neither of them listen to us,” _the pair ends in a weary sotto voice.

Thor stares at the pokemon, turns back to the men who are getting up on their feet, a careful distance between them. “May I advise you both to talk about your feelings for each other and not have you pokemon play matchmaker? I imagine it would be easier for all parties involved.”

“Match-” Stark splutters, shoes squeaking as he turns to glare at his sylveon, who unrepentantly preens back. 

“They tell me you both like each other but refuse to accept this? Friends,” Thor shakes his head in clear disappointment. “You are both noble warriors. You are a fine match.”

“Please stop talking,” the Captain moans, a patchy red blush growing over his cheeks.

Thankfully however, Stark demonstrates his usual genius and cuts to the heart of the matter fast. “We _both _like each other?” he asks, looking between Thor and the two smug looking pokemon sitting by the dishwasher.

Eevvee barks happily, tag wagging.

Stark turns to the Captain and asks, “Why didn’t you ever say something?”

“This is where I take my leave,” Thor announces, stopping to pat the sylveon and eevvee on their heads. “Well done.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's rowlet has a bit of a silly habit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to @negativesd09 for drawing this super silly commission that I asked for.

> Tony turns the welding gun off, exhaling deeply as he drops it on the table. He feels strangely out of breath but that’s something that happens after a long period of focus. Tony imagines there’s some science behind it but he can’t ever be bothered to look into it - how periods of mental strain translate into physical consequences. As long as it’s not affecting his work, he doesn’t care. Though in this case, if he’s hurt too badly, he won’t be able to go for his daily swim with his milotic and gyarados. And they both get _really sulky _when he doesn’t swim with him, never mind the fact that he’s hurt.

Thoughtlessly, he press his right hand against his left shoulder, grimacing when a gentle massage does nothing to assuage the ache deep in his muscles. _Fuck. I guess I must have sprained something. _Looks like that swim is out of the question after all. Resigning himself to dealing with his two diva water type pokemon, Tony rolls his shoulder in slow circles, hoping it’ll relax the muscle, and tells JARVIS, “Note. Need to take some muscle relaxant before bed tonight.” 

“Noted, sir.”

_What else do I have to do…_ Tony wonders, sliding back on his stool to get a better view of his rocket boots. He’s fixed his boots and gauntlets. A quick check at the clock tells him it’ll be a bad idea to tackle the rewiring situation in the chest plate. It’ll be better if he tries to fix that issue with the HUD. But where _is _his helmet…

Tony does a slow circle on his stool, eyes darting around him as he thinks, _I came in through there, took my gloves off first, and then I…oh_. 

An amused grin spreads over his face at an irregular but much loved sight - rowlet is fast asleep inside his Iron Man helmet. Rowlet’s perched on the helmet’s chin, tucked neatly underneath the raised faceplate. You’d never guess it but his helmet’s sort of the perfect size for his rowlet. Sure rowlet has to squeeze a little to get in but he seems okay with it given his tendency to sleep there whenever the helmet’s available. 

Tony can’t hear it over the soft rock pouring out of the speakers, but he can imagine the soft snoring sounds of the flying pokemon. His heart swells with fondness for the bird and decides, he’ll get started with the chest plate after all. 

Once he starts working, Tony forgets about everything. The only things he’s aware of are the immediate - ensuring the rewiring happens flawlessly to prevent the short circuiting from happening again - and the distant - following along with his favorite songs, foot bouncing along with the tunes.

He’s bopping his head to the Hollies, soundlessly singing along when a sudden metallic crash and rowlet’s startled chirp catches his attention. Tony blinks, wondering, _that wasn’t part of the song. _Pushing his googles up on his head, Tony turns in direction of the sound. It takes him half as second to understand what he’s seeing and what probably happened and he bursts into laughter. From inside the closet helmet, rowlet lets out more angry chirps and sqwuacks.

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Tony laughs, hurriedly rolling over towards the rocking helmet. “This happens every time! When are you gonna learn your lesson?” 

He catches the helmet right before it rips over the table edge and flips the faceplate open. A fresh burst of chuckles tumbles out of him when he sees that rowlet has fallen back asleep, despite the fact that he’d just keeled over backwards and gotten himself trapped inside the helmet.

“Only you, you stupid bird,” Tony tells the pokemon fondly, rolling back to the work station with the helmet in his lap. Rowlet trills in his sleep, continuing to sleep even when Tony transfers him out of the helmet and into the little nook he’s built under his work station for rowlet to sleep in. “There. No more adventures for you tonight.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I have to thanks @negativesd09 profusely for agreeing to draw more of my silly pokemon ideas including this one where Steve’s very worried why his newly acquired rockruff refuses to sleep anywhere but on top of the Cap shield.

> Something’s been bothering Steve for days now but he hasn’t asked any of them for help. Tony looks up from his Starkpad, sneaking a look at Steve who is hunched over his phone with a deep scowl. If he hasn’t said anything, it can’t be a big problem…right?

_Na. If it’s been bugging him for days it’s got to be something._ Tony frowns sightlessly at the specs he’s been halfheartedly tinkering with. _Maybe it’s got something to do with what happened a couple of days ago? _

It would line up, timeline-wise. What happened a couple of days ago, you ask?

Well. Him and Steve had been on their way back to the Avenger Tower after a SHIELD meeting when they’d heard a ruckus in an alleyway. When they’d gone in to investigate, they’d found a rockruff valiantly defending a wounded silver eevee from a pair of snarling persian’s. With a little help from Tony’s rowlet and Steve’s chansey, they’d brought the pair back home. Both the rockruff and shiny eevee had bonded with Steve within a day. And right after that, Steve’s worried expression had showed up.

_Is he having a hard time managing more than two new ‘mons at the same time?_ Tony wonders. Introducing a new pokemon to the team is always difficult work. There’s individual ‘mon personalities to take into consideration but also making changes to your existing schedules and trainings to-

“Um, Tony?”

Jerked out of his thoughts, Tony’s fingers clench around his tablet as he starts before looking over at Steve, who is standing next to him with a hesitant expression. “Yeah, big guy?”

“Your sylveon. Do you have a bed for him?”

Snorting, Tony relaxes. “I sure do. But whether or not he uses it is another story. Why do you ask? Is it for that eevee we found the other day?”

“Oh, it’s not for her. I mean, I got her a bed and she seems to like it well enough. It’s my rockruff.” 

Tony pats the open seat next to him, inviting Steve to sit next to him. Steve folds into the loveseat immediately, broad shoulders slumping as he explains, “He hasn’t been sleeping in the bed I got for him.”

“That’s not necessarily a bad thing. Rockruff are the independent type, aren’t they? Besides, those two had been living on the streets for a while now. Maybe he’s not used to sleeping in a bed?”

Steve makes a weird expression, something Tony would title as pained amusement. “I guess.”

“What’s the real issue here?” Tony asks, putting his Starkpad aside.

With the same expression as before, Steve taps a couple of times on his phone. “Maybe it’s better I show you.”

“Show me what?” Tony asks, curiosity deepening. He leans in, eyes on Steve’s screen, watching as Steve opens his camera gallery and pulls up a picture of the rockruff sleeping on his back on top of Steve’s Captain America shield, and hands the phone to Tony. It is probably the cutest thing Tony’s seem all week and he doesn’t understand how this is something to worry about.

“I don’t see how this is something to worry about,” Tony says aloud, glancing at Steve, who’s worried expression has deepened into ‘motherly concern’ (don’t tell him Tony called it that). 

Steve’s very literally wringing his hands in concern. “But isn’t that bad for his back? And it won’t sleep anywhere else. I even tried putting it on my bed but it hopped down and went straight for the shield.”

_And to think I’d been worried it was going to be some kind of bigger problem_, Tony muses as he looks back down at the puppy pokemon. Jeez but this is some seriously cute shit. Tony doesn’t know enough about pokemon biology to make a definitive statement about whether or not sleeping on a curved surface like the domed shield is good or bad for the rockruff. But… if it’ll help ease Steve’s worries then he’ll help.

“Maybe it’s the shield? Have you tried turning it the other way around? Turning it into a cradle of sorts?” Tony suggests, idly wondering if Steve’d forward this picture to him. It’s a damn cute picture, what can he say.

Steve sighs glumly. “Course I did. He starts whining and doesn’t stop until I flip it over.”

_Hmmm_… Tony thoughtfully rubs his bearded chin. _There’s got to be a logical explanation for this behavior._ “Does he sleep on any other curved surfaces?”

“No. Just the shield.”

Tony looks up when he hears the familiar bark of the puppy pokemon, watching it bound in with Sam’s starly, Clint’s noctowl, and Natasha’s pikipek. Tony spares a moment wondering how come their team has so many bird-type pokemon before going back to the problem at hand.

Maybe the rockruff finds the shape of the shield comforting? Could indicate a back problem…

“Does he lie on his back anyways? Without the shield?”

Steve pauses thoughtfully, eyes locked onto his rockruff who is being poked by the pikipek to eat from his own bowl. “I’ve seen him sleeping on the floor on his back a couple of times, yeah.”

_Probably not the back then. It must just like the shield. There’s got to be something about it that it really likes. If it’s not the shape or his back…maybe it’s just where he wants to sleep. God knows I don’t want to sleep in any bed besides my own even though the mattress and all is the same da- wait._

Tony frowns at the rockruff, noting the bandanna around its neck. _That’s new…_ Tony thinks, taking in the red, white, and blue colors. It’s hard to be sure but Tony thinks he knows what the design of the puppy’s bandanna is and it gives birth to a new theory.

“You got him the neck tie, right?” Tony nods over at the puppy, who is happily chowing down on his food, tail wagging hard.

Steve nods, “Yeah. I went to a store and let him pick out whatever he wanted.”

“And he picked up the cap-design bandanna?”

“Yeah.”

_Hmm. Maybe it’s just that simple. _

Tony plants his arm on the back of the loveseat and hefts himself up on a knee, glancing around the living room in search for that Captain America themed blanket Clint’d picked up for Steve as a gag gift last Christmas. Joke’s on Clint through because Steve’d unironically loved the blanket, declaring the fleece-y blanket perfect for snuggling under during their movie nights. And on nights when Steve can’t be there for movie nights? There’s always a minor skirmish over who gets to wrap that comfortable blanket around themselves.

_Where’s the damn thing…Can’t see it. I guess someone put it away with the rest of the blankets. _

Rising to his feet, Tony heads for the small cabinet where they keep they stash the blankets and afghan’s. He opens the door and there it is, resting right on top of the pile. Tony tugs the blanket out, letting the round blanket unfurl before he turns around to face the pokemon. 

“What’re you doing Tony?” Steve asks curiously.

“Testing a theory out. Hey Rocky” Tony calls out to the puppy. There’s no stopping his heart from melting a little from the cuteness when the pup turns around with an inquisitive little whine and tilts his head at the shield-shaped blanket Tony’s waving at him. “Wanna take a nap in this blanket once you’re done eating?”

Tony’s barely finished before the puppy is barking in agreement, bounding over and taking a leap straight into the blanket, right at the star in the middle. Tony yelps in surprise, letting go of the blanket in favor of trying to catch the pokemon because _jeez_! What kind of a ‘mon just leaps face first into a blanket? Steve’s rockruff apparently. (The saying that the pokemon match the owners personality is a saying for a reason after all).

He winds up falling on his butt with a wriggling pile of fabric on his lap. While his tailbone screams in agony, Steve’s rockruff pokes his head out of the blanket and barks happily. The pokemon looks so pleased with himself that Tony can’t help but laugh. 

He wraps the blankets snug around the puppy, saying to Steve, “Mystery solved. He just likes your motif. I bet if you got him a cap-themed bed, he won’t let anyone else on it.”


End file.
